fantasfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Jenny Everywhere
'thumb|400px|Jenny EverywhereJenny Everywhere 'é uma personagem open source ''(código aberto) de quadrinhos canadenses criada por Steven Wintle. Origens Aparecendo inicialmente em 2002 na comunidade online Barbelith, Jenny Everywhere foi criada pelo artista de quadrinhos canadense Steven Wintle e é a primeira personagem código-aberto (open-source) criada especificamente para todo mundo usar. Wintle, que utiliza o codinome Moriarty, a descreveu dizendo, "Ela tem um cabelo curto e escuro. Ela geralmente usa óculos de aviador no alto da cabeça e um lenço envolve seu pescoço. Ou então, ela usa roupas confortáveis. Ela é de tamanho médio e tem uma boa imagem corporal. É uma pessoa cheia de confiança e carisma. Ela parece ser asiática ou indígena. Ela tem um sorriso fácil." Na postagem onde ele primeiramente propôs a personagem, Wintle a descreveu como: "Se eu tivesse que compará-la com alguma coisa, ela seria como Tintin ouvindo a Le Tigre e integrando o Quarteto Fantástico. Ela é excitável, apaixonada, atenta, curiosa e carinhosa. Como o Shazam, ela é apenas um garoto muito poderoso. " thumb|right|335 pxJenny existe em toda parte, em todas as dimensões ao mesmo tempo. Ela tem a sabedoria acumulada de todos os seus outros eus, e ela pode, potencialmente, moldar ou alterar as propriedades dimensionais. Desde que ela existe em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, ela pode encontrar-se em qualquer situação, seja ela cavalgando dinossauros no oeste selvagem ou queda de braço com Richard Nixon na Lua. Através de Jenny, qualquer aventura é possível. Jenny prefere sair de situações perigosas sem o uso de seus poderes (indefinidos). Ela vive de emoção e sempre joga limpo, mesmo que isso lhe leve às portas da morte. Os óculos e lenço eram de sua mãe, que era um piloto famoso antes que ela desaparecesse. Ela tem um namorado, Jimmy Wherever, um clone imperfeito, Jenny Somewhere, uma imitadora, Jenny Anywhere, e uma versão do sexo oposto, Johnny Everywhere. Sua comida favorita é torrada. Histórico de Publicação A primeira aparição de Jenny foi na história em quadrinhos ''Name's Not Down" webcomic, em outubro de 2002. *Name's Not Down *Dawn Fine Hostile Takeover *The Outworlder Webcomic *By The Book *Jenny Everywhere vs Hell *The Freak Issue *Say The Word *Cosmic Beholder *My Bloody Valentine *Bacterial Lunarversity *Soulless Mate *The Death of Jenny Everywhere *Beauty as a Beast *Graveyard Shift *Holiday Pandemonium *Jenny Everywhere and the Crossing Over Worlds *The Nipped Nap *Infinity Apartment *The Jenny Everywhere Chronicles *Jenny Everywhere's Infinite: Quark Time *Jenny Nowhere *Adventures of a Nack *Times Like This *Jenny Everywhere short stories @ Ficly. *Jenny presented the award for "Outstanding Character Rendering" at the 2008 Web Cartoonists' Choice Awards. *Here O Parágrafo Todos os trabalhos com a personagem devem incluir o seguinte parágrafo: ''"The character of Jenny Everywhere is available for use by anyone, with only one condition. This paragraph must be included in any publication involving Jenny Everywhere, in order that others may use this property as they wish. All rights reversed." '' Que em português ficaria como: "''A personagem de Jenny Everywhere está disponível para uso por todos, com uma única condição. Esse parágrafo deve ser incluído em qualquer publicação envolvendo Jenny Everywhere, ''a fim de que outros possam usar essa propriedade como quiserem. Todos os direitos reversados." thumb|Jenny Everywhere #1 Revistas em Quadrinhos *Jenny Everywhere's Infinity: Quark Time *Jenny Everywhere #1 Websérie *Jenny Everywhere é interpretada por Jade Ford na websérie Legacy of the Mask. Filme *Mitigating Circunstances *The Peculiars - Um projeto de crowdfunding através do portal Kickstarter que acabou sendo abandonado. O filme de conceito visual está disponível no YouTube. Notas É importante notar que, sendo uma personagem de "código-aberto", qualquer um pode fazer o que quiser com a personagem. Quaisquer peças de informação contidos no presente (ou qualquer outra bio) pode ser incluído em quaisquer histórias com ela ou quaisquer peças de informação podem ser ignorados. Qualquer coisa pode ser adicionado ao personagem ou qualquer coisa pode ser omitida. Se um criador deseja dar-lhe um interesse amoroso, eles não são obrigados a usar Jimmy Wherever. Ele foi criado com a finalidade de ela ter um interesse amoroso que também é "código aberto" para que vários criadores possam usar o mesmo se quiserem. Se um criador quiser dar a ela um novo interesse amoroso, isso é bom demais! Caso alguma história exija ela ter um inimigo, Jenny Nowhere certamente estará disponível, no entanto, não é necessário: ela poderia lutar com qualquer um! Em essência, qualquer um pode fazer qualquer coisa a qualquer momento com o personagem de Jenny Everywhere (desde que o parágrafo mencionado acima estiver sempre presente)! Ligações Externas *Jenny Everywhere na Wikia Public Domain Super Heroes *Jenny Everywhere: The Shifter Archive *The Free Universe *Wikipedia: Jenny Everywhere *Jenny Everywhere Day: August 13th *Jenny Everywhere @ TV Tropes *Good Girls Go To Heaven, Jenny Goes Everywhere *Jenny Nowhere Categoria:Quadrinhos Categoria:Ficção Científica Categoria:Cinema Categoria:Personagens Open Source